mucfandomcom-20200215-history
World of War: Modern Times
'' "We thought it was time for change, a big change."'' —''Golden Age Games. '''World of War: Modern Times' is the first installment in the World of War series. In a recent interview with the CEO of Golden Age Games he said it was time for change and a new, brighter opening into the subject of First-Person Shooters. The game will be made by Golden Age Games and it will be published by PremierVision. The game will run of the newly-made engine called Golden Age 1.0. This game was only said to be a one-off game, a prototype that competes with the Call of Duty series. Golden Age Games have handed over the production of the next main installment in the series to Montana Hills Studios. Settings Not much information has been released about the game surrounding the setting, though this game is suspected to be based upon the war in Afghanistan/ Iraq. Russia will also be an country included in the game. Factions Friendly *U.S Marines *U.S Army Rangers Enemy *OpFor *Spetsnaz Characters David Clarke - U.S Marine, Playable character. Norman Steele - U.S Marine. Lucas Banning - U.S Marine. Louis Kine - U.S Army Ranger Ivan Petrov - Antagonist. "O'Jay" Johnson - U.S Army Ranger. Campaign Golden Age Games have confirmed the game will feature a campaign mode, but no 2-player campaign will feature in the game. Missions: Chapter I "Introduction" - Leave your family to finish some old business... "Welcome to the Fight" - Get introduced to hardcore war. "Life on the Front Lines" - Fight. "Then There Were Fewer..." - Get through the town using stealth. Multiplayer Online Multiplayer will make an appearance in the game. Though the killstreak rewards are fixed to three rewards. General *''Golden Age Games'' have released a statement saying they will make up to two downloadable content packages for the game. *It is near impossible to mod this game. *When using a killstreak reward, kills earned do not add to you killstreak count. Primary Weapons When choosing a primary weapon, you have a selection between: *Assault Rifles *Sniper Rifles *Sub Machine Guns *Light Machine Guns *Shotguns Secondary Weapons When choosing a secondary weapon, your choices are: *Pistols *Launchers Maps "Abandoned" - Deserted town. "Horizon" - Big map with trees and a lake. "Embrace" - Remake of the level Introduction. "Counter-Fire" - Remake of the level Then There Were Fewer... Playlists Survival Team Deathmatch Free-For-All Search and Destory Hardcore Team Deathmatch Core Feast Hardcore Feast Killstreak Rewards 3 Killstreak: UAV Recon 5 Killstreak: Bomb Run 7 Killstreak: ST-103 Bomber Confirmed Weapons Assault Rifles *M4 Carbine *AK-47 *SA80 Sub-Machine Guns *MP7 *Daewoo K7 Light Machine Guns *RPD *FN Minimi *M249 SAW Sniper Rifles *AWM *M82 *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Shotguns *W1200 Pistols *M9 *M1911 Launchers *RPG *AT-4 Attachments *Silencer *Scope *Red Dot Sight *Grip *Extended Mags *Undermounted Shotgun *Undermounted Grenade Launcher *SUSAT Scope (For SA80 Only) Pictures Logos WoWModernTimes.jpg|The In-production logo. Trivia *In the production logo, the game was stated to be World of War 1: Modern Times. Category:World of War: Modern Times Category:Bravo Five-Nine Creations